Allusion to an Illusion
by Angst lover
Summary: Apollo goes home one slightly chilly night, only to be attacked! He was assulted and doesn't remember much of what happened. But...whats happening to him now? These strange feelings, actions, impulses...Who, or what, is he turning into?
1. A Kind Act for a Scary Thought

* * *

Title: Illusion To An Allusion  
Rating: T for soon to be blood, swearing, violence, and angst :D  
Written For: Ace Attorney series (specifically Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney) and for National Novel Writing Month, which is all of November!  
Summary: Apollo goes home one slightly chilly night, only to be attacked! He was assulted and doesnt remember much of what happened. But...whats happening to him now? Who, or what, is he turning into?

* * *

Hey everyone! Back with another Ace Attorney fic (look! its not yaoi! Guess I was wrong about myself.) Well, November is the National Novel Writing month wich goes until the 30th. You have to write 50,000 by the end of Noember! My sister is doing it so I thought, hey! Might as well too. Can I write fanfictions? And it turns out I can! So its the perfekt excuse to write some fanfics that I have been meaning to for quite some time. This is only 517 words (ish?) so its not a ton. xDD But I'm cheating and using my other story as words also. So HA.

I liked this idea and saw it executed once or twice, so I thought I would put my own personal twist on it. Originally it was gonna be a oneshot, but I couldn't fit it all in. I actually have no real idea were the story is going, so I dunno how often I'll be able to update. I am also focusing on my main story right now, _Chicken Soup For The Heart._

Enough ranting! I can do that at the end of the chapter, wright? ;D Please enjoy the very short first chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series. I'm not that good at drawing or animating sadly D:

_' ... ' -thoughts  
_" ... " -talking

* * *

**_~~-Illusion To An Allusion, chapter 1-~~_**

* * *

"Hey, don't forget your scarf Polly!" Trucy called out to Apollo as he was just about ready to leave.  
"It's not even that cold out…" he mumbled slightly, only to get a glare from Trucy and Phoenix.  
"That's a gift from us. And a payment." Phoenix informed him with that all knowing smirk on his face. Apollo rolled his eyes and looked away, holding out his hands as Trucy ran over to give him his scarf. _'Some payment Mr. Wright. It was probably five dollars at most.' _His vision went black as he felt something cover his eyes.

"Thanks." Reaching up he pulled down the scarf and adjusted it to cover up his neck and part of his face.  
"Anytime!" Trucy gave him a grin, bobbing up and down on her heels.  
_'I was being sarcastic Trucy…' _  
"I made that scarf all by myself, so don't go loosing it on your way home, ok?" She puffed up her cheeks and waged a finger at him like a concerned mother.  
_'Huh? She made it…?'  
_Apollo picked up one of the ends of the scarf, now just noticing the quality of it. She made him a red scarf ("It's not _that_ obvious that red's my favorite color, right?" "Sure Polly. _Sure._") and upon closer inspection noticed the mistakes and dropped stitches in the thing. _'I didn't know Trucy could knit. She made that hat for Mr. Wright, but I didn't know she made it fully. I would have just bought a blue beanie and glued 'PaPa' on it.' _He lightly fondled the scarf for a moment, enjoying its soft feel below his fingertips, before letting it fall back down to rest against his side.

"Thank you." This time Apollo said half-heartedly, a small smile playing on his lips. Trucy's eye's lit up as she gave him a big grin.  
"It was nothing, really!" She said, a small blush appeared on her face as she bonked herself in the head and stuck out her tongue, a habit that Apollo had always known her of doing. "We'll see you tomorrow! Don't be late, or you'll get capital punishment!" She joked as she gave him a small punch in the arm.  
_  
'That actually hurt Trucy.' _"Have I ever been?"

"You never know! You may suddenly get sick tonight. Or a monster might come out and attack you on the streets!" At this, she shivered slightly and gave Apollo a shocked expression. "M-maybe you should stay over tonight?"  
"C-come on Trucy! There are no such things as monsters! R-right…?" He could feel his heart beat quicken as he looked over towards Phoenix, who just gave him a shrug. "W-well, better get going!" He slightly tripped out the door, plodding down the steps.  
"Don't go down any dark alleys!" He heard Trucy call before he got on the elevator.

_'Monsters? Ha. How old is she? O-of course there aren't any monsters around here! And the quickest way home I only go down one dark alley, no monsters would attack me there!"_

Just how he had come to this conclusion, he didn't really know himself.

* * *

(A/N:) I just wrote this and slapped it up on fanfictions, so sorry for all the gramatical mistakes or anything. I'm sorta to lazy to edit (just look at my English grade, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhdisstomyself) Apollo's a scarft molester, watch out kiddies.

So for the monster I was thinking....vampire? (how drab, unoriginal!) But I sorta like the idea. I know its been done before too, and everyone's sick of vampires now a days cause all that vampire stuff came out, but I just like the idea of Apollo loosing it and attacking a friend and attempting to drink their blood. I may change the vampire image around in this though. Make it suit my needs. ;D But I dunno, any monsters ya'll would wanna see? x3  
Random note: I'll probably change the title around a few times, so heads up!

Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear all opionions on this (short) chapter! Constuctive criticism is always a welcome! I am off to write the next chapter and maybe come up with a believable plot of sorts!


	2. Your Perfect

_"Be careful when you fight the monsters, lest you become one."  
Friedrick Nietzche _(1844-1900)

* * *

'_Hah, monsters. What has Mr. Wright been letting her watch?' _Apollo chuckled to himself as he passed by People Park. Wocky's family was doing a good job to keep crime down, and the park has not had another murder in it since. Apollo debated about whether to go through the park or just around it. Going through was shorter, but it was a lot darker and creepier. Going the other way would be longer, but it was decked out with street lamps. He chose to go the longer way, looking at all the different flyers that had fallen to the ground.  
_'I'm not scared of going through the park, I'm just to tired and I wouldn't want to fall into the pond or anything and drown. Yeah.' _  
A gust of wind came through the street, kicking up the flyers and giving Apollo's new scarf enough momentum to fly behind him like a cape. _'G-good thing Trucy gave me this scarf. It actually is pretty cold out…' _He hummed to himself an innocent little tune, all the while closing his strained eyes. _'I do too much for to little.' _He came up to a crosswalk and proceeded to cross, watching the street lamps cause his shadow to double in size and create clones, making him feel even more alone. On the other side of the walk was the small alley that he needed to run through to be smack-dab at his apartment. _'All right. No big deal, it's completely clear and the alleys not even that dark! Stop freaking out!' _He laughed to himself nervously, his innocent little hum becoming more and more like a whimper as he proceeded to get closer.

"Excuse me."

"WAHH-"Apollo jumped three feet in the air and turned around, holding his fists up in defense. He focused on where the voice had come from, and saw the figure of a man bellow the light. A sigh of relief escaped through his lips.  
"I'm so sorry, my nerves are getting the best of me." He politely told the stranger. He scratched the back of his head with is hand, letting out a small chuckle again to break the awkwardness.  
"Are you…Apollo Justice?" The voice, now recognizable as a mans, asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"I-I am."

"Oh really now…" The stranger said quietly. The man started to walk closer to Apollo and he was able to start to make out his features. The man had glowing skin, to put it in the simplest way possible. _'It's just the light.'  
_His hair was shaggy and long enough to cover his eyes and got slightly longer as it went to the back of his head. He was wearing a white suit with a black tie, complete with a flower of some sort and small bat pin on one side. _'Why's he so dressed up this late at night…?'  
_Apollo could feel his heart rate get faster as the man came closer. He couldn't see his eyes, yet with every step he took Apollo felt like he was being examined intensely.  
"D-do you n-need some help getting h-home?" The young defense attorney managed to squeak out, only for the man to give a small smile and chuckle.  
"No, but thank you." Now the man was barely four feet from him and all Apollo could do was shrink back into the alley. He hit the wall and stood there as rigid as a tree. The man was just a foot a way and started to reach for Apollo's bracelet with one hand and his hair with the other. "May I…?" All Apollo did give a meek nod, not knowing what else to do. This man scared him, and all it took was his appearance and movements.

_'Something's not right.' _Apollo felt the all too familiar pressure around his eyes and wrist, giving a sign that there was a movement that was out of nervous habit or just one that didn't fit…

There.

His mouth. His eyes.

His canine teeth were protruding out of his mouth quite significantly, and his tongue was licking his lips. And his eyes…

His pupils were in slits, like that of a wolf or cat. His iris was a dark crimson (almost like when he was attempting to perceive.)

Apollo wanted to run, badly, but the man had all ready grabbed his wrist and had taken his head in his other, allowing the young lawyer to relax his head into the mans hand, almost like a dog would to its owner.

"There there, good boy." The stranger cooed, taking Apollo's wrist and holding it up to his face. "This bracelet allows you to read other peoples movements, correct?" Apollo said nothing, to terrified to even blink. "I shall take that as a yes." He gently let Apollo's arm drop back down to his side where it hung uselessly. Now the mans hand was tugging away at his scarf, attempting to get to a lower layer.  
"Nng, n-no…" Apollo whispered, attempting to grab the remaining scarf in his teeth. This act caused the stranger to stop and stare at him.  
"You are more concerned over a scarf than yourself? I could do anything to you, ya'know…" His voice was filled with full blown curiosity, his eyes now fully visible and starting straight into Apollo's in an almost child like manor. The man went straight towards Apollo's now visible neck, slowly opening his mouth as he grew closer.  
"W-what are you?" Apollo choked out, feeling the stranger's warm breath on his naked neck. He could practically hear the man smirk.

"A monster."

Apollo's eyes were wide, and before he could scream, he felt the man bite his neck. The sharp, piercing teeth tearing the muscle of his neck as warm blood flowed down and onto his clothes. He wanted to do something, had to do something! The pain was killing him, and his vision was slowly fading. It was like someone had just stabbed his gut out and then threw him into a pit with fire while the walls slowly smothered and crushed him. What really scared Apollo more was that it actually felt slightly…good, in some odd way?

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the scarf Trucy made him. It slowly fell off of his shoulders and flowed down onto the ground, the light from the street and moon hitting it just enough to make it look like a river of silky, crimson blood.

* * *

_-Review Replies-_

_Faded-Shadow-_ Haha, the first chapter may be the only chapter they'll be most in character xD but thank you! this is the second time every writing an Ace Attorney fanfic, so I'm glad one person thinks I'm doin' all right! xD Disgaea, eh? My cousin was playing that a while ago...I try to get it. There are so many types of demons, when I looked it up, and so its hard to pick one;;.

_Fire Emblem MewMew-_ It didn't...? I'm sorry! I did put his thoughts into italics! I wonder why it didnt show up. I hope this chapter was all right. Making up things is not my strong point, but I can try! xD

* * *

(A/N:) HE SAID MONSTER!!! Not specifically "vampire"! LOOPHOLES FTW BBY~;D

I liked that quote...sorry if it doesnt fit the chapter. ^^;; I also just switched the title around, I think it may make a little more sense now? (maybe??)

HAY THAR~! So I looked up monster types and I tried for 'Demons' and there are SOOOOO many. Most aren't a type, its a specific one so I cant use that xDDD And making up something is so troublesome xP I think I may have an idea about what to do though. I just gotta build it up a lil more.

All right, so, not much to say about this chapter? I sorta liked the descriptions. xD I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the late update! I meant to update like 3 days ago, but you know how school is. I figured out I can actually log into fanfics and continue to write this at school, so I'm gonna try to do that later.

Hated it? Liked it? Constructive Crticism is always welcome! I didnt really edit/read this over to much for mistakes, so sorry if I spelled everything wrong or had some grammatical mistakes or made some really stupid-er mistakes that thse two. I'm gonna try to update sooner for the next chapter, ok? I hope I can, I really wanna try to get this story slightly off the ground a little more before I attempt to write another story. XDD


	3. Eat, sleep, then things might make sense

_"Anger as soon as fed is dead-  
'Tis starving that makes it fat."_  
_-Emily Dickinson (1830-1886) Poems, Second Series, 1891_

* * *

...

'_Oh God, is my bracelet still there?'_

A pained groan is the only sign of life in the dank alley.

'_...How about my neck? '_

Apollo didn't know what had happened, nor did he even want to think about it. Yet not being fully awake, and not wanting to get up, left him a lot of time to do nothing but that. Think.

'_Gah, it feels like I was hit head first by a bus!' _

Another painful groan found its way up his throat as he slowly tried to process what exactly had happened last night. _'I was walking back home and had crossed the street a little ways past the entrance of People Park. Then…then…'_

His eyes opened slowly, as though he didn't know what he would see.

'_I don't remember. Er-well, I know someone did something to my neck and liked my bracelet, but what exactly...' _

He looked around to try and recognize his surroundings, realizing that he was right near his apartment. _'Ugh, lets just get home in one piece and take a nice long nap. Maybe that'll jog my memory.' _He slowly started to get up, supporting himself against the wall. As soon as he tried taking a step towards the exit, his vision became blurry and his world started to spin. Collapsing against the wall, he cringed at its cold rough texture and then gave a small cough. After a moment of rest, and using the wall as support again, he managed to make his way out of the alley. Slightly limping, he made the short, simple walk to his apartment building.

Not feeling like taking the elevator, he climbed up the stairs at a snails pace.

_'What happened to me?'_

Jamming the new found set of keys into the lock, he flung his door open and headed straight for his bedroom. Hearing a 'thud' confirmed that the door had shut using the same momentum it had been opened with. Throwing his keys on the small island bar-thing (that's what he officially dubbed it) he knew that he wanted to head right toward his bed and collapse into his nice soft mattress and wrap himself under the covers.  
Right?

'_My neck kills, my teeth hurt, my back feels like Trucy had made Mr. Hat smash me with a piece of cement, along with my eyes being so dry I think I may just cry to help them, and I'm so thirsty I could drink all of the grape juice Mr. Wright buys in a month in less than five minutes. Oh, and can't forget my head!' _He mused to himself at all the ways his body ached and burned. He limped into his kitchen and searched through the shelves looking for some medicine to cure his pained-wracked body.  
_'I swear I put it in here…Where is it!?!' _Easily getting annoyed, he started to throw everything in his cabinets that was no use to him on the floor.

"Useless…useless!" He cursed to himself as he began to savagely tear apart his kitchen, now going into the fridge and started searching there. _'C'mon, I wouldn't have placed it in here. It's probably in the bathroom.' _He told himself calmly. It made perfect sense, but Apollo didn't care to listen as he searched through his fridge.  
"Water, water, water? Anything will do right now, even blood, so long as it's good." He mumbled like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He stopped suddenly, eyes going wide as he realized what he just said.

"No, no, no, no! B-blood? Seriously? I really should just go take a nap, that'll make me feel better. I hope." He mumbled the last part, doubting if it really would. Looking down at what he had grabbed from inside the fridge, trying to make out what it was at first. It was a container of pomegranate seeds he had from a while ago. He took the lid of and examined the small and ripe red seeds, all close to each other as though it was a single sack of red liquid. Apollo licked his dry lips as he examined the contents, deciding that having a few wouldn't hurt. It would help with his thirst and put a good taste in mouth, and now who could pass that up? Plucking up a single seed, he held it up to some light that was showing in through the living room window, causing it to glow and make a red-tinted shadow on the floor. He gently put it on the tip of his tongue, enjoying its cool and smooth texture. Placing it, lovingly, between his teeth, he allowed himself to chew on it. The burst of sickly bitter-sweet liquid flowing down his throat and move around in his mouth and between his teeth made him shiver with delight and go to grab another one. The more he ate of the little things, the better he felt. His teeth started to feel better the more he chomped down and his head ache was beginning to go away a little. He ran out of seeds (to his great despair) and stuck his face in the container, licking up the remaining fluid on its sides and bottom. He sighed sadly as he put the container down, content with his quenched thirst, but sad that it was all gone.

_'That was actually pretty fun. Kinda weird getting _that_ happy over eating though. I think I may have an eating disorder. Ah, great.'  
_He placed the lid back onto the small container and threw it over near the sink. He got down to look for another one, just incase he might have had so much he had to put it in a few others. _'At least it's with something healthy, right? Better than what Detective Skye inhales, not to mention throws.' _He thought as he imagined those times when a snackoo would make contact with his head.

"Aha!"

He called triumphantly to no-one, pulling out two more containers of the sweet substance. _'I didn't know I got this much! I'm gonna need to get some more for later on. Hmmm…I wonder if I could throw these at people?' _He opened a container and plucked out a seed, aiming for the empty container he just finished off. He hit the target with great accuracy, and it would have gone in if the cover had not been closed. _'Zing! Still got it!' _He thought proudly, eating a few more as he stared all around his kitchen. _'I made a pretty bad mess looking for…what was it? Pills?' _Just remembering why he wanted to take some medicine again made him hurt also, and after eating a few more seeds he started to feel worse than before. _'Ugh, I think eating more would make me sick. But their so good…' _After arguing with himself for a moment, he decided to leave them on the counter in case he wanted some more later. After getting up, he finally started to notice a few things that he hadn't before. It was now mid-afternoon, the sun blaring through his windows and causing him to squint.

_'Stupid sun.'_

Turning away from the sun so he could brush himself off, he noticed that parts of his clothes were all wet. He looked down, and saw that everything from his undershirt, tie and vest had been stained. He reached up to his chin and felt that it was wet, along with his neck. Running into the bathroom to get a towel, he caught a glance at his reflection and stopped short.  
The pomegranate juice ran down the sides of his mouth and onto his neck, tinting his white shirt red, and darkening his vest and tie. A few drops of the juice were still sliding down the sides of his face, slowly falling down onto the floor. _'It looks like, like…_

_Blood.' _

This thought made him want to throw up, immediately bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. His eyes were wide as he remembers his thought on not caring whether he drank blood or not. A sharp shooting pain made its way through his temples, causing him to cling the sides of his head.

_'W-what's wrong with me?'_ He turned the sink faucet on as he opened the shelves above it, finding the aspirin staring him straight in the face. Popping open the bottle, he took out four small oval pills instead of the usual two or three. _'I just need some sleep, ok pills? No overdosing or anything, though I highly doubt an extra pill or so would cause an over dose.' _He thought solemnly, popping them into his mouth bending down to take a few sips of the running water to help them complete their quest. Cupping his hands, he splashed some onto his face, enjoying the cool sensation it left. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and standing up straight, he stayed for a few peaceful moments allowing himself to take in the beautiful sound of nothing. Slowly, against his will, he opened his eyes enough to catch a glance in the mirror. The water had washed away most of the pomegranate juice on his face and a little on his neck, showing the pale skin underneath.

With his vision swimming, thanks to the pills, he turned the lights off and trudged out of the bathroom to his bedroom. Flinging himself onto the bed, he let out a sigh of happiness._ 'Worry about kitchen later, sleep now please…' _was the last thought he had before allowing his conscious some nice rest from all of its former burdens.

* * *

Seiun no Konpaku- I'm pretty sure that anonymous reviews are allowed. The format is always quite odd when I post a fanfiction and I'm not sure why! ;_; Thank you for the review.  
thekeshia- haha, thank you x3  
cocoasit4- You'll see you'll see! Or...saw some? xD  
chichistar- HI!=D Loopholes rock, especially when they work in your favor! Thank you!  
YinYangWhiteTiger- Thank you!

(A/N:) I know, I know, this chapter was aweful. Consider it a filler chapter. Apollo was pretty OOC, but thats cuz he's a changin'! See, he shows sign of vampire and somethin' else! He's gotta a lotta anger it seems~:3  
The next chapter is one I am looking forward too if I can write it right (amIrite, wright?) just had to throw all those in there...

Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks for reading, sorry for the late update~!


End file.
